Recently, people which recharge vitality of the life which enjoying working, climbing, and the like outdoors away from the busy life and do leisure activities that help their health are increasing day by day, and since the people walk outdoors for a long time, a stick has been widely used as a walking aid even in a flat area as well as climbing.
A device such as the stick is configured by a plurality of shafts to adjust a length according to a user's height.
However, after an existing stick which is adjustable in length has a problem that a slip occurs by a load when a strong load is applied after adjusting the length.